Monocyte chemotactic protein-1 (MCP1, also known as HC11, MCAF, CCL2, SCYA2, GDCF-2, SMC-CF, HSMCR30, MGC9434, GDCF-2 and HC11) is a highly selective, high-affinity chemokine ligand for chemokine receptor CCR2. It is secreted locally by inflammatory tissues to attract CCR2-bearing cells such as monocytes and memory T cells. Upon binding to CCR2, MCP1 induces calcium flux and cell migration toward the gradient of MCP1.
There is substantial biological and genetic evidence for the critical involvement of MCP1 and CCR2 in inflammatory diseases including arthritis, atherosclerosis, multiple sclerosis, and fibrosis. Mice deficient in either MCP1 or CCR2 were protected from developing experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) (Huang et al., 2001, J. Exp. Med. 193:713; Izikson et al., 2000, J. Exp. Med. 192:1075; Mahad and Ransohoff, 2003, Semi. Immunol. 15:23). CCR2-deficient mice were also protected from collagen-induced arthritis (Quinones et al., 2004, J. Clin. Invest. 113:856). Furthermore, CCR2-knockout mice were resistant to the development of atherosclerotic plaques (Charo and Taubman, 2004, Circ. Res. 95:858).
There exists a need in the art for anti-inflammmatory agents that target CCR2-mediated inflammation.